


Kitten Chats

by Clover



Series: Steps in the Dance [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comic)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kon monologs and spews feelings, M/M, kitten cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover/pseuds/Clover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon talks to a Kitten!Tim about his thwarted plans. He had everything ready. The ring, the time, and the place. And then Tim gets turned into a kitten. This is how he deals. Happy endings for everyone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten Chats

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from. Like, NO idea at ALL. I thought it would haven taken me a lot longer time to come up with how this was all going to go down, but apparently not. Apparently, Kon has a voice and he lives in my head. 
> 
>  
> 
> Not the end of the series though. I have no idea what will come next after this. Still dedicated to the same Alan and Tea~<3

"Somehow, I'm actually not surprised by the fact that, when I finally have everything ready, and I mean everything, you get turned into a cat. Not even an adult cat, but a teeny, tiny kitten that fits into the palm of my hand. And it's totally not fair that you're even cuter as a kitten than I thought possible and I should know. I have wasted a lot of time looking at cats on the internet, mostly when I was supposed to be doing my homework." 

Kon knew that he was babbling, but he didn't see any point in stopping himself. Lying stretched out on a couch in Tim's Bludhaven apartment, the urge to just vent and get, metaphorically, everything off his chest felt like the right thing to do right then. Metaphorically, because said tiny kitten version of Tim was using his chest as a bed, purring like mad as Kon absentmindedly petted and scratched Tim while talking.

"I mean, do you even have any idea how much time I've spent getting ready? First, there was trying to find the right ring. On a budget. A budget man! All I've got to say is thank god for Lois. The woman is a miracle worker and I will do very bad things to Clark if he ever tries to divorce her. 

Then there was taking to Bats, and I don't care how long I've known now, the guy is always going to be 'Batman' to me. It was weird enough to call him 'Mr. Wayne,' I'm never going to manage to call him 'Bruce.' Tim, man, you'd let me know if I was involved in some kind of freaky Bat-plot or brainwashing techniques to use on metas right? ...Right.

After that, it was trying to figure out how I was going to ask you and what I was going to say. And Tim, I'm not ashamed to admit that more than a few forest might have met their ends with how much paper I wasted trying to come up with an idea that felt right. 

But when I finally, FINALLY, come up with the right words and the right place, and I had even planned out when the right when was, you get turned into a kitten. And man, I'm not even that surprised because the universe exists to put me in awkward positions, like when my x-ray vision kicked in on my date with Cassie. Or when I walked in on what totally looked like a Robin orgy pile. And I don't care what you say about how it was just another initiation that all Robins go through, there were clothes missing.

.... You won't hurt me if I tell you I think that's pretty hot, right?"

Huffing out a sigh, Kon glanced down at the bundle of black fuzz that was sleeping on his chest. It was an exaggeration that Tim was small enough to fit in the palm of his hand, but he was still pretty small. Tim, however, wasn't sleeping anymore. Instead, he was peering up at Kon with his huge blue eyes, studying him. When he saw that Kon's attention was being directed at him, Tim gave a small chirp and tilted his head, much like he did when he was human.

Groaning, Kon let his head thunk back on the armrest and used the hand that had been petting Tim to cover his face, dragging it down slowly with an exaggerated manner that would have fit the dramatics of his Kid days. 

"Sorry man. I just... I wanted everything to be perfect when I asked you to marry me. Because you don't have nearly enough happy memories Tim, and I wanted to make just one more for you to look back on. And I wanted to promise you that I'd be there, right besides you, to make more happy memories for every bad one we'll face."

There was a moment of silence before Kon found himself with a face-full of kitten that was nuzzling and licking his face and purring louder than he had all day. Kon blinked before he realized that he was being given the kitten equivalent of a kiss.

Kon only had a moment to process just how adorable that was and how warm he felt inside before he felt familiar human lips press against his own. Then he was staring up stupidly at a softly smiling Tim who was leaning over him.

... A softly smiling naked Tim, he realized a moment after that. And god, that was one of the most gorgeous things he'd ever seen. 

"Uh... Naked?" He'd smack himself for how lame he sounded, but again. There was a smiling and naked Tim, who was lying on top of him who had been a kitten only a few seconds ago. It wasn't that he'd never seen Tim naked before, but usually it was a planned kind of naked, not the surprise suddenly naked he was currently dealing with. Kon thought he could be forgiven for not being the most eloquent of people right then. Hey whatever, it got Tim to laugh.

"Well it's not like I've been wearing clothes this entire time," Tim remarked. He was aiming for casual, but Kon could hear and see the smug grin on his face. And then his brain caught up with Tim's words.

"You...naked...cat...naked...boyfriend... naked... Oh god, is it wrong that I'm picturing you naked with cat ears now?"

"Fiancée."

"Huh?"

"You've had your naked fiancée on top of you, not your naked boyfriend."

"...Yeah?"

"Yeah."


End file.
